The Lost Emrald
by dark-red-drevil123
Summary: this story is about a small boy called harry who is abused by his relatives,he is very smart for his age. young harry, smart harry, abused lonely harry, slytherin evil harry, SS/HP father/son LV/HP Equals. EVIL Dumbledore bumblebee
1. Chapter 1 edited

A/n: Hi all sorry about this delay but I've re-read my previous work and have decided that now would be the best time to re-write and sort out grammar and spelling mistakes.  
Hope you enjoy and hope it is easier to read compared to the first time this was posted.  
ALSO I will replace chapter 3 when chapter 4 is edited,

I will replace each chapter as the chapter after it is edited.

(example, chapter 1 is replaced now that chapter 2 is edited,

and chapter 2 will be replaced once chapter 3 is edited, and so on, that way I will have chance 2 make corrections to the chapters before the next is complete).

Again, I OWN NOTHING except my poetry.

Title Screen change _And chapter end Parsons prov  
(Authors notes)

" Talking "

'Thoughts '

"SHOUTING"

_-Letters/entrees/titles/documents-_

Narrator/story

(FLASHBACKS)

**Emphasis **

* * *

The lost Emerald

Prov 1/ chapter 1 Boy's prov.

It's the 15th of the 8th 1998. (A.n: that's DAY month year.)  
-Hello this is the first thing I've ever had that's like a diary or journal to write in…

I'm Harry, its short for Harold although the people (A.n: If they can be classed as human) that I'm forced to live with call me **Boy **or **Freak.  
**I'm six years old and live at number 4 privet drive. I started to go to school with Baby Whale (A.n: B.W for short) a couple months ago.

Baby whale is the son of the **Things **I have to live with. The **Things** I live with are called Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley, There son is called Dudley but I prefer to think of him as Baby whale as that's what he resembles the most. (A.n: No offence meant to said creatures.)  
Vernon, Petunia and Dudley are supposed to be my adoptive Uncle, Aunt and Cousin, though what they have done to me can't class them as being human never mind being related to me, but luckily not by blood.

I'm quite smart for a six year old, well I think I am.  
I know I'm not a freak, I'm a wizard if you are a witch or wizard and are reading this you may be shocked with the more you read, as I am sure someone will read this eventually. If you are wondering how on earth a small magical child was left in the muggle world please read on.

And yes I know what wizards call non-magical persons and I know I was left with a magic hating family, who would rather I be dead than look after me or know I even exist. Well I'll tell you how I found out about my family and that I truly don't belong here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~- (FLASHBACK) -~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young boy that looked around three years old with un-kempt jet-black hair and startling green eyes; wearing clothes that were several sizes too big for him was up in the attic of number four privet drive, this young boy is called Harry.

Now young Harry had been forced into the attic with orders of cleaning it out, as harry was cleaning up and organizing through boxes, bags and financial files not long after harry had finished with the boxes closest to the attic opening he moved further back into the darker recesses of the attic to more hidden boxes. After looking through a couple only to find old clothes and china, he found a box pushed as far back as it would go covered in layers of dust showing it had been there since the Dursleys had moved in.

Harry being the curious young boy he was blew off some of the dust before squeezing his small fingers into the split where both flaps of the top of the box met and pulling them open saw that inside the box was a bunch of hard backed books and weird looking paper like something used back in the age of the medieval to write on.

Harry reached into the box and pulled out a red book that had part of the cover torn, having a look at the title he read 'Beginners guide to potions" the title although a little faded was still readable, after reading the title he tucked it into one of the many folds of his oversized shirt to read later before pulling more books out and reading the titles 'advanced transfiguration book 1 to 3, how to become an animagus, Quidditch through the ages, Fantastic beasts & where to find them, 1001 useful charms and spell's for around the house' after a moment he tucked the first two books into his shirt with the other before placing the rest on the floor of the attic next to the box, he then rummaged around deeper into the box seeing feathers and small black pots with corks in, along with what looked like an old broken broom, after digging deeper in the book his hand felt the spines of two what felt like leather bound books, gripping onto them he pulled them through the bits and bobs and was shocked at the colour on the books.

One of the books was bright red and had what looked like some sort of family crest on it, the other was dark green with nothing on the cover. After looking into the green book first since green was Harrys favourite colour he found the book to be completely empty.  
Deciding to look through the other book later with the others he tucked them into his shirt with the others before hastily shoving the other books back into the box and sticking the box back as though it hadn't been touched.

After pushing some boxes back in front of the other box he quickly made his way over to the attic entrance as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
Later that day when Harry was locked in his cupboard under the stairs he turned on his little lamp and grabbed one of the old shirts that didn't fit him along with a sewing kit he had stolen when his aunt hadn't been looking and fashioned himself a little bag like one he saw his cousin had before placing his hidden books into the bag and hiding them under his little mattress leaving out the book with the crest on it.

As harry opened the book he noticed there was a piece of the same strange paper that was in the box; folded up and tucked into the faded binding of the cover. Harry decided to have a look at the paper first before reading the rest of the book.

After unfolding the long piece of paper harry read:  
(A.n: Just so you all know I have never seen and have no clue what a real adoption paper looks like.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terms and conditions.  
(A.n: Ill skip these for now and jump to the interesting part the terms and conditions will come up sometime later in the story)

This adoption from has been signed by the Paternal Parent/s, The adoptive Parent/s and official witnesses and Paternal/Adoptive Family

Childs birth name: Onixander Severus Snape.  
Paternal Fathers name: Severus Tobias Snape.  
Paternal Mothers name: UnKnown.  
Chosen paternal god parents name: Lucius Malfoy & Nymphadora Tonks.

Childs Adopted name: Harry James Potter.  
Adopted fathers name: James Potter.  
Adopted mothers name: Lilith (Lily) Potter – nee – Evans.  
Choses adoptive god parents name: Sirius Black & Minerva McGonagall.

Childs Birth date: 31st July.

Signed Paternal Parent/s: _Severus Snape_  
Signed Adoptive Parent/s: _Lilith Potter-nee- Evans & James Potter  
_Signed God Parent/s: _Lucius Malfoy & Nymphadora Tonks, Sirus Black & Minerva McGonagall.  
_  
Signed Adoptive Centre Registrar : _Gandelf Tompson._

After reading this Harry was shocked to find out he was adopted.

After a moment Harry folded the paper back up and stuck it back into the book where he had got it from.  
His head spun as he realised that the people he had been placed with were not related to him by blood after all.

Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he realised that he had family out there somewhere and he promised himself that he would find them.  
Harry vowed to himself he would also find out who he really was.

He would start by reading the book with the hope that it might give him some clue as to who he was.  
As harry read the book late into the night he learned more about the world than he knew was real, he was reading lily's diary he realised as he read on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~(End flash back)~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every night from then I read more of Lily's diary and learned that she was a Witch and so was my Paternal father Severus He was a wizard they were friends when lily was young. I eventually realised that, that is what I must be as well, A Wizard, since very odd things happened around me.

I decided earlier today after another strange thing happened that I would write about my life, what happens around me and my hopes.  
I'm writing in one of the other books I had brought down from the attic, I've also read some of the other books; I keep them hidden as best as I can.  
I must get some sleep now or I won't be able to do the chores tomorrow. I'll write again soon.

* * *

A.n: And so I have re-vamped the entire chapter as best as I could.  
Hope its readable and you enjoyed.  
More will be up soon I promise,  
Im editing the other chapter as you read!.  
Please R&R and tell me if this is a better chapter than the original.  
Ja all.


	2. Chapter 2 edited

A.n : RIGHTTTOOOO 1st of hope u liked the revamp of the last chapter, if not send me flames ILL USE THEM FOR ROASTING MAH MASHMELLOWS :P…  
The crew will be back and chattin soon enough…and thinking of ways 2 kill me cause of the 2 year gap between promised re-vamps.  
ALSO I will replace chapter 3 when chapter 4 is edited,  
I will replace each chapter as the chapter after it is edited.  
(example, chapter 1 is replaced now that chapter 2 is edited,  
and chapter 2 will be replaced once chapter 3 is edited, and so on, that way I will have chance 2 make corrections to the chapters before the next is complete.

Ill try and update chapters 1 or 2 at a time each month.. an upload new ones as well.

Title Screen change _And chapter end Parsons prov

(Authors notes)

" Talking " (and sarcasm)

'Thoughts '

"SHOUTING"

-Letters/_entrees_/titles/documents-

Narrator/story

FLASHBACKS

**Emphasis**

_  
The lost Emerald

Prov 2 an 3/chapter 2

Narrator's prov (Aka the real story)

It was the rainiest day in June privet drive had ever seen.  
It was supposed to be the start of summer, the start of the almost unbearable heat and predicted hose pipe bans that would cause the occupants of privet drive and surrounding Surry to gossip and moan about. But on this unusual rainy day in June a small dark haired boy could be found kneeling on the sodden grass tending to the flower beds of number 4 privet drive.

The boy only looked to be four years old and was almost skeletal in physic despite the obviously five times too big clothes swamping his small body hiding most of it from the view of any pedestrians that may be out in the rain.

The boy dripping wet and shivering finished his job as a top of the range car pulled into the driveway in front of the house.  
A large obese (A.n: Or I could be nice and say beefy) man with a walrus moustache and no neck got out of the car and let himself into number four privet drive completely ignoring the  
boy gathering up the tools he had been allowed to use to complete his job.

As the man disappears into the house the boy lets out a breath he had not realised he had been holding as he watched the walrus (A.n: No offence to mentioned creatures.) like man go into the house, keeping the tools carefully tucked into the crook of his arms the boy quickly checks himself over making sure he wasn't too covered in mud before sneaking through the house to the back garden as he moved he made sure he didn't leave a trail throughout the hallway and kitchen to the back door.

He then hurriedly placed the gardening tools back into the potting shed in the corner of the back garden.  
After placing the tools back in there proper place the boy then hurried back in doors and to his cupboard under the stairs.

_PROV CHANGE_PROV CHANGE_  
Boys prov 2. (Harry/Onixander's prov.)

I watched as the elephant with walrus moustache (A.n: OR E.W.W.M. again to mentioned animals no offence meant.) get out of the car and go into the house,  
After he was gone I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding, It still surprized me that he could even fit into the car which was only a week old, though I've not been in it myself it looked small on the inside when looking in from the outside.

I quickly stick the garden tools back into the potting shed before hurrying to my cupboard under the stairs hoping I wouldn't be noticed and that nothing would go wrong for the rest of that day.

-  
It was well past midnight before I deemed it safe to write again.  
I pulled out the diary I had started writing in before and started to write about what had happened in the last week since I last wrote.  
I also wrote about what I had learned in the last two years about being a wizard since the day I found my adoption scroll.

-_ Diary Entrée-  
It's the 22__nd__ august 1998.  
A week after I last wrote.  
_

_Not much has happened in the last week,  
It's been very quiet, I've not been yelled at as much the last week it's been weird, like half the time I don't even exist to the __**THINGS **__I'm forced to live with.  
B.W. hasn't even done anything to hurt me or cause me trouble.  
_

_The quiet is making me un-easy, it's sticking me on edge like something really bad is going to happen.  
E.W.W.M hasn't even beaten me this week and horse face hasn't really given me many chores.  
I've been hiding in the public library when I haven't been doing the chores._

There's a whole section on magical books in there, I've been reading some along with the books I snuck out of the attic.  
B.W. wouldn't dare to try and find me in the library if he isn't at home he is at his friends, he isn't allowed anywhere else, not that that doesn't stop him and his friends from bullying me.  
Last week on the day I started writing in here they had chased me all the way past Arabella Figg the mad cat lady's house who lives two blocks away from privet drive.  
They cornered me though in a alleyway behind Mrs Figgs house, they were about to hit me, when I found myself in the park four blocks away from privet drive on the opposite side that Mrs Figgs house was.  


_I was able to run from the park to the library a block away from the park and was able to hide and read in there until it closed.  
I've learned a lot from the books I smuggled from the attic, I can now change into a animagus, but it's strange, I haven't got one animal form like the book says I should have, I've got three. One of them has come in handy when I'm not able to run, I can hide in the long grass in the park or the gardens without B.W and his gang finding me, I'm a snake I'm not entirely sure what type I am at the moment but I've been looking at magical snake books in the library.  
_

_I've also been trying to do wand less magic I've been able to do some spells and stuff without a wand like Lilies diary said only Voldemort and Dumbledore had accomplished, Lilies diary also said that a witch or wizard could only do magic with a wand unless they were powerful like Voldemort and Dumbledore who are the currently the most powerful wizards known to the wizarding world._

_Soon as I have mastered everything in the spell books I smuggled I'll leave this place, I'll run away and find my dad, but before I do I'll give the Dursleys exactly what they gave to me, torcher and sadness and I'll make them a laughing stock, as well as the person who placed me here.  
__**I WILL GET MY REVENGE!  
**_

_**-End of entrée- **_

After I finished writing I quickly hid my diary back into the tent like shirt- made bag, and hid the bag under the thin mattress that served as my "bed".  
I then curled up as best as I could before attempting to sleep for a couple hours until I would be awoken for yet another worthless day.

_PROV CHANGE_PROV CHANGE_

Narrator's prov (Aka the real story)  


Harry lay down and went to sleep; unaware of the events that would happen over the next couple days that would change his life.  
It had after all been the calm before the storm.

_  
A.n: All righty.  
Hope you all like it,  
yes I know it's taken a while but I've been having some trouble, also I've been reading over what the original story was.  
All this was going to show up later in the story BUT it didn't really tie in properly then.

So I've decided to throw it in here as a couple chapters of prologue.  
So yea hope you like it. please R&R and tell me if this is better than the original chapter. (what would be the original chapter 2 will now be spread over two or more chapters before I move on with the rest of the story and it will help me think of what will happen next) since I wrote/write the chapters down on paper and the 6 chapters I had written after chapter 8 have disappeared of the face of the earth, will now be different, though I did find a couple pages of the story which I have now included in this chapter so yea.  
Enjoy!  
Will update more sooooooon.

JA ALL!  
Dark-Red-Drevil123

A.L.J


	3. Chapter 3 edited

Title And chapter end Persons prov _  
Screen change =====  
(Authors notes)

" Talking "

'Thoughts '

"SHOUTING"

-Letters/_entrees_/titles/documents-

Narrator/story

FLASHBACKS

_**Emphasis**_

The lost Emerald  
Harrys prov 2 – chapter 3.

I woke up to the sound of thunder above my head which was making dust fall from the cracks of the staircase under which I slept.  
It seems B.W. had figured out a way to annoy me, It did but I didn't let it show or make any sound as B.W. jumped on the stairs above my head, He would pay for this soon enough along with everything else he and his gang and family had done.

I quickly got changed as B.W. thundered down the rest of the stairs and waddled towards the kitchen.  
After I had cleaned up the dishes from breakfast ;again one resulting in me not having anything as B.W. had eaten everything,  
I grabbed my shirt-turned-bag and snuck out of the house when no one was looking and quickly made my way to the library.

Ten minutes later I reached the library and found a uncluttered table in the magical section before sitting down and pulling Lily's diary out from the shirt-made-bag and opened it to the last page read, I was about 3/4ths of the way through her diary and I had learned about how lily had met Dad and what Petunia had done.

Also about their school years and the warewolf accident Dad and James were in.  
Lily loved dad but only like a brother and I learned about a group of people Lily had joined with Dad.

The group of people were called Death Eaters and they had a leader called Tom Riddle.  
Anyway where I had got to last time was were Lily had written about their old headmaster Albus Dumbledore apparently he had made a group called the Order Of The Phoenix (Order of the flaming bone bag) and were trying to get her and James to join and fight against Riddle and the death eaters, The headmaster had even claimed that death eaters and Riddle were Evil because Riddle had killed people and used a group of spells called the Dark Arts.

In the wizarding papers Riddle had been named Voldemort and was blamed for the murders even though there was no proof.  
According to Lily's diary Voldemort had started to go insane and started to use the dark arts on his followers.

A war broke out and Lily and James adopted me when I was born because Dad was a spy in both groups and my life was stuck in danger so he gave me away to Lily who was like his sister and my adoptee now dead mother. Before she was murdered she joined Dumbledore hoping he could help keep them and me safe.

Dumbledore set up a house for them and made a friend of theirs the secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was the friend's name. I read on through Lily's diary noticing the dates came far between and less with each entrée.  
The last entrée was dated a week before Halloween.

All that was in the entrée was about how much Lily loved me and how much she loved James and that they were married despite in earlier entrée's she had said he was gay and she love him like a brother. She also wrote about how I was growing up faster every day and looked like James but with her eyes and that she loved her baby Harry and Husband James with all her heart.

It took me reading the same entrée over four times before it sunk in that; that was not only the last entrée but also one that didn't sound at all like Lily especially after reading her diary from the cover to this entrée.

After reading the entrée for a fifth time I picked the book up and held it so the pages were held down towards the table with gravity.  
As I turned the book to face the table a piece of torn; scorched at the edges, bit of parchment fell out of the book from close to the back cover.

I quickly placed the diary aside as I picked up the parchment off the table careful not to rip it.

Once the parchment was the right way up I read -  
-

To my precious Harry.

I leave this as a warning to you.  
Please trust me on this and heed my warning.  
DO _**NOT**_, I REPETE _**DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE**_.

Recently I have 'awoken' from the potion he has been using on me and James.  
I 'awoke' after a vision I had in the form of a nightmare. This is only going to be short as I have little time.  
Tom has been tricked and is under the imperious curse. He is on his way now to kill us,

I know I won't survive this but know Harry I will always love you;  
even though you are not mine by blood. Again I warn you _**STAY AWAY FROM DUMBLEDORE.**_  
Gringotts has got my will. Everything I and James owns is being passed down to you.

Also in my will I have said you are _**NOT**_ to go to my sisters.  
_**I LOVE YOU HARRY.**_  
Take care of yourself and become big and strong, I'm looking down on you and am proud of you no matter what you do.

But please _**STAY AWAY FROM DUMBLEDORE**_ he is _**EVIL.**_  
_**We love you always.**_  
Lily Evans-nee-Potter.  
-

After I read the letter for a second time I smiled slightly before deciding that I needed to find my dad to get the answers to the questions going round my mind.  
But how?  
How was I to find him!  
After a moment I decided to get up and go back to the Dursleys just until I could figure out how to get to London and to the wizarding world.  
After I replaced the diary back into the shirt- made- bag I quickly and quietly left the library un-noticed and made my way to number 4 privet drive.

================================ End of prov. ===============================

Narrators Prov.  


As Harry got back to number 4 privet drive; Petunia Dursley was just walking out of the house and spotted Harry by the low wall at the end of the front garden.

As Harry stepped into the garden Petunia sent a order at him as she walked past.  
Harry nodded and just carried on walking before glancing back to see if she was gone. Seeing she was Harry quickly went to get the gardening tools.  
Harry went back to the front garden and tended to the flower beds until the sun was starting to set.

As the sky turned red with the setting sun Harry stopped what he was doing and returned the tools to here rightful place.  
After glancing at the clock in the kitchen he realised how late it was and also realised that Petunia hadn't come back yet nor had Vernon who was now late from work.  
Harry quickly got to work making the Dursleys supper as he read a recipe left out on the counter.

Part way through the cooking Dudley came in with his gang he was carrying a walking stick they had stolen from an old man when he wasn't looking.  
Peers a fried of Dudley looked at harry and then at Dudley before saying "Look what the freaks doing – cooking like a lil queer he is".  
At this Dudley smirked (A.n. : Dudley and his gang are older than harry in this story) and one of Dudley's gang grinned before saying" why don't we teach the queer a lesson".

Dudley's smirk grey wider before he hit harry over the head with the walking stick causing harry to fall against the counter next to him.  
Before harry had chance to get up the same boy grabbed harry and pushed him onto the floor face down.  
Seeing the chance Dudley and the others grinned at each other before starting to kick, punch and hit harry with the cane.

The beating they gave harry lasted five minutes before they got bored and left to find the group of teenage bullies they hung around.  
Once they were gone harry got up already aching from the beating he had just received "Although" he thought to himself " that wasn't as bad as the ones Walrus gives" after wincing as he knocked his left elbow has he got up he thought " Merlin I hate it here these muggles _**will pay**_, Damn Dumbledore for leaving me here. And by merlin's left saggy ball I will get out of here soon, tonight I'll try and do magic. I'll master it; I will."

As harry thought he finished cooking.  
As he was about to dish everything up petunia walked in and took over ordering harry to go to his cupboard and stay there.  
Harry did as he was told leaving petunia in the kitchen to finish dishing up the food he had cooked.  
As harry closed his cupboard door Vernon walked through the front door followed by Dudley.

Harry stayed in his cupboard reading one of the books he had taken from the attic until he was called again to wash dishes.

That night harry waited till he knew everyone else would be asleep before he started to do some of the spells in the book he had read earlier starting with simple spells hoping they would work.  
After practicing late into the night harry fell into an exhausted sleep after very little success in making the tin solider on the small shelf next to his bed quiver slightly but not rise from the levitation spell he was trying to use.  
-

Hai hai soz for the long wait.  
Hope you liked this chapter more will be revamped soon.  
More plot will be added and such.  
PLEASE R&R.  
or place this story on alert if u like.  
JA! I'm off to write more lol.


	4. Authors note PLEASE READ!

_**A.n: **_**Right first of all this isn't a chapter,  
there's been some things going on in my life that have stopped me from writing,  
I must apologize for all the miss spellings in previous chapters but soon I will be getting them sorted, Thank you to everyone that has read the story so far but I will be taking the story down soon so I can sort out any spelling mistakes,**

I'm sorry for any difficulties people have been having trying to understand some of this story and so these will get sorted as well,

Once I have edited and corrected the story I will add a brand new chapter in place of this A.N  


**Thank you for reading.  
LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**D-R-D123  
(dark-red-drevil123)  
A.L.J**


	5. Chapter 4

A.n: Im soz about the last two chapters But im sure this one will more than make up for it...

Sev and Harry: Disclaimer: the author doesn't own naruto or harry potter if she did there would be a whole lot of yaoi pairings or farther/son families and the only thing she dose own is a character called roseabell onixandra riddle as she (the author) made her up and the author will point out bits in this story that she has made up and don't really exist.

Me: oh and the warning: there will be blood and mentions of abuse in this chapter and probly later chapters as well.

Title Screen change ________And chapter end Parsons prov

(Authors notes)

" Talking "

'Thoughts '

"SHOUTING"

Letters**/**entrees/titles/documents

Narrator/story  
**FLASHBACKS  
****Emphasis**

THE LOST EMERALD Chapter 4/ prov 5 Paramedic's prov

It had been a long but quite day for a young paramedic called William Thomson (A.N: I do not own the name but I do own the character),

Just before will was about to finish his shift at the hospital he worked at a call came in saying to go too number four privet drive, will left at once,

Just as will was about to knock on the door of number four a horse faced woman pulled the door open before his fist hit the door,

just before will pulled his arm down the horse faced woman grabbed his raised arm and pulled him inside and towards the kitchen all the while saying

" All he said he was going to do was get a cup of water to drink, when all of a sudden he started calling for me and Vernon oh please help my duddykin's he keeps complaining about his hand oh please help my dudmufin"

by the time horsy had finished they where in the kitchen where a rather obese pair off males were sat by the dinning table,

Will noticed that the boy, which he thought was the son that the woman had talked about, was holding his hand and sniffling,

Will who was holding his medical bag in his right hand walked over the boy while saying

" Hello my name is William but you can call me will in the paramedic your mum sent for im here to get rid of the pain in your hand okay" at this the boy nodded his head and will carried on talking "

Im going to need to have a look at your hand too see what the problem is ok so your going to have to let me open your hand" at this the boy nodded again and stuck his hand out for the me to see,

As I had a look at the boy's hand I asked, "Now you know my name will you tell me yours"

The boy nodded slowly before saying "d-dudley my n-name is Dudley dursley s-sir" I nodded and opened my medic bag and pulled out a small hand bandage and a pair of tweezers as I looked back at the had I started to explain what I was gunna do

"Now Dudley all im gunna do is pull the shard out and then stick some cream over the cut before raping it up in this bandage okay. It will only feel like a pinch"

As I was saying what I was doing dudley nodded and whimpered slightly as I pulled out the china shared and after I had finished raping up the hand I stood up from my kneeling position in front ov dudley,

I turned to the parents that where now fussing over Dudley and said calmly

"Mrs dursley I recommend sticking on this cream tomorrow before breakfast after

Sticking the cream on you can leave the bandages off keep sticking the cream on for

Approximately three days before breakfast and before bed make sure the cut stays clean as well oh and if he complains he is in pain give him some pain reliever if you have eny that is, and also if the cut gets infected just go to your doctor you will know if it is infected as it will turn a bright red now if that is all I best not intrude eny longer… good evening Mr and Mrs dursley and dudley."

As I was talking I started to pack up eny medical equipment that had fallen out of the medical back, just as I was about to turn and head towards the door something caught my eye so I decided to investigate,

The thing that had caught my eye was a little black shoe twitching by the corner of the counter that I would have to walk past to get to the door to the corridor that leads to the front door,

As I walked calmly to the corner ov the counter I looked round the side and what I saw made me gasp,

There lying on his back was what looked like a four year old child with a growing puddle of blood round his head, after a few seconds I snapped into action and headed over to the boy's head, while thinking ' oh sweet Mississippi's pantaloons',

After checking there where no other serious injuries on the boy I quickly pulled out the tweezers and pulled out the china shards sticking out ov the boys head after getting all the ones I could find out I rapped up the young boys head all the while ignoring the people he had just helped who where saying

"What's the point in helping that freak anyway he will just hurt himself again he always dose so what's the point" and "I thought you said you where going so you better go now and leave the little good for nothing freak to die"

as hard as it was trying not to get angry at the things they where saying and trying to concentrate on sorting out his new patient,

After bracing the boys head I carefully picked him up bridle style while thinking 'this child is way to light even if he is four years old he is still way too light' after making sure the boys head was on my shoulder I carefully carried him out to my car my medic bag in hand,

As I was walking from towards the kitchen door the child in my arms started to wake up just before I passed the cupboard under the stairs the child who was now wake but had still stayed limp in my arms suddenly said

"Stop please" at this I stopped and noticed I was in front ov the cupboard,

I decided to ask " its okay child im not going to hurt you why is it you wish for me to stop im going to take you to the hospital to make you better"

at this the child who was still facing away from me looked up as he did I gasped as my pale blue eyes meet startling emerald eyes that looked too old for the boys face,

Just before I was going to start walking again the child spoke up again in his small breathy voice as though his throat hurt and said

" M-my book its I-in the cupboard its m-my only possession p-please get it f-for me " at this I nodded while keeping my emotions in cheek and thinking

'THOSE DURSLEYS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO THIS INNOCENT CHILD I WILL MAKE SURE THEY WISH THEY WHERE NEVER BORN'

After gently placing the boy on the floor next too the door ov the cupboard and making sure his head was level,

I opened the door to find a small mattress pushed into the small space that was the cupboard just as I was about to ask where the book was the boy spoke up again and said

"In the corner just stick the your hand that's got my blood on it the left corner you will find it there please hurry"

I had not even noticed there was blood on my hand from where I had lifted the boy's head from the blood puddle,

I stuck my bloody hand in the corner that the boy said it was in at my hand hit a solid dome as my hand touched the dome it flashed emerald before clasping under the weight ov my hand as my hand fell forward a black book appeared before my eyes I quickly grabbed it with my clean hand before pulling myself back out ov the cupboard,

After placing the book in my back pocket I picked the boy back up in the same bridle style as before I had stuck him down and carried him out to my car, I placed him on the back seat ov my car and asked

"I don't know your name child so while im driving will you tell me your name age birthday and if you have been to see a doctor before"

All I got for a answer was a nod before sticking the book on the chair next to the boy and closing the door,

As I got in on the drivers side the boy started to talk this is what he said, "M-my name is Harry potter sir. Im five and a half years old my birthday is the last day of the seventh month and n-no ive never been to see a doctor before but I know what they do",

As harry finished talking I had already driven past the motorway that was not far away from the hospital, all ov a sudden harry asked

"What's your name sir" at this I felt my eyes widened as i thought 'didn't I tell him my name I guess not' as I was thinking I told harry

"My name is William but you can call me will if you like" at this,

I saw in my rear-view mirror the boy nod before saying, " oh ok thank you will" all ov a sudden the boy suddenly slumped forward unconscious,

This caused will to drive faster as I drove into the emergency car park and parked into a free spot after making sure the engine was off I quickly rushed round to the door and pulled harry out ov the car and called to one ov the passing nurses to get a trolley bed to stick harry on,

As the nurse got back with the trolley bed and I placed harry on and started to wheel him threw the emergency doors a doctor came rushing out as they both rushed the boy in I filled the doctor in,

as the doctor's and nurse's took over and wheeled harry off into a emergency cubical leaving me in the waiting room by the receptionist's desk feeling worried for the small boy I had meet only twenty minutes before and was already attached to.

A.N: Right im stopping here. The next chapter will be up tomorrow and if not tomorrow then in two days.

Sev: you took long anoth to get this chapter up didn't you?

Me: no not really because my Internet connection has been playing up and I could ov posted this chapter in five months time like some author's though im not gunna say names.

Harry: why is it me always getting hurt?

Me: ummm not sure but you will get better soon

All: R&R ppl

Me: oh and before I forget thank you for your reviews. Fifespice/ sabaku no sable and phototype7 Keep reading and I hope you enjoy this story.

Me: Ja ne all


	6. Chapter 5

A/n: right before I start this story I have to clear something up, first of all I must apologize for eny spelling mistakes I have made in the past chapters and when I get the chance I will edit the chapters and the second thing is I also have to apologize for the late chapter ive been having problems with my p.c and I lost the chapters that I had already typed up ready and ive had to re-type up, so please accept my apology and as for getting a beta reader I am working on it but at the moment the person that is going to be by beta is a close cousin of mine and her computer has got a virus she is getting that sorted ok now that is done on with the disclaimers and the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or harry potter if i did there would be a whole lot of yaoi pairings or farther/son families and the only thing i do own is a character called roseabell onixandra riddle as i (the author) made her up and i will point out bits in this story that i have made up and don't really exist well at least to my knowledge.

Title Screen change ________And chapter end Parsons prov

(Authors notes)

" Talking "

'Thoughts '

"SHOUTING"

Letters**/**entrees/titles/documents

Narrator/story  
FLASHBACKS  
Emphasis

THE LOST EMERALD Chapter 5/ prov 6Receptionist sally prov

Hello my name is sally gemstone im the receptionist of cococapay hospital its not far

From surrey to get to cococapay hospital you need to take the off junction of palm

Motorway which is next to the hospital, I started to work here about five years ago I

Became friends with the staff and some of the paramedic's one of the paramedic's is

My best friend his name is William Thomson or will for short I know about his past

And every thing that's happened to him,

You could say that I was rather startled when will came in pushing a bed with a small boy that looked around four years of age and was shouting for a doctor while looking panicked,

Now I know will and he almost never looks panicked even when he brings in some one who has been in an car accident and is losing a lot of blood, I also know that will only panic's when one of his friends or some one he cares about comes in,

I know that will hasn't got eny other family so the little boy could only be a friend but how im not sure as ive never seen the boy in my life and ive lived in surrey all my life,

Hmmm If he is a friend then how did they meet as I know that will stays in work almost every day of the week hmmm who is this little boy that can bring out emotions that even I haven't seen from will in over two years hmmm,

After I had grabbed a clip bored and some blank medical sheets to fill in as will tells me what he had found out about the child,

After waiting a few minutes will came out of the cubical leaving the doctors and nurse's to it, I could see he was worried about the child,

I called will over to the desk and asked " will are you okay you seam a little stressed is there anything I can help you with", I watched as will shook his head no before suddenly saying "ill be back in a minute I have to get something"

As he says this he runs of out the doors towards the car park, moments after he left he came back with a black leather book in his hand and rushed past me and over to the cubical that the boy is in,

One ov the nurses came out and had a quick talk before taking the book and going back behind the curtains after the book was taken will sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs that are outside the cubicles,

End chapter.

A.n right im going to do a little debate for something that is in the next chapter but first if I need you all to vote, who do you, think would make a good medi-Wizerd

Lucius Malfoy

Charlie Weasley

Rodolphus Lestrange

Rabastan Lestrange

Vote and chapter 6 will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 6

A.n I am really really really sorry about the long wait a lot has happened that has kept my mind from this story if eny one would like to remind me with a review I would be eternally grateful, as most of the votes have come in im not going to say who won but just so you know almost EVERYONE will be OOC and as for the debate well I needed a bit of help and time to stick the winner into the story and the MAIN pairing will come into the story LATER as some of my readers have not read the A.n's thoroughly and think that im going to stick and older man with little young harry just when the story is in the beginning stages, now that this is off my chest let the chapter commence…

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or harry potter if i did there would be a whole lot of yaoi pairings or farther/son families and the only thing i do own is a character called roseabell onixandra riddle as i (the author) made her up and i will point out bits in this story that i have made up and don't really exist well at least to my knowledge.

Title Screen change ________And chapter end Parsons prov

(Authors notes)

" Talking "

'Thoughts '

"SHOUTING"

Letters**/**entrees/titles/documents

Narrator/story  
FLASHBACKS  
Emphasis

THE LOST EMERALD Chapter 6/ provs 7 & 8

Paramedic will's prov 2

I felt like sighing or screaming with rage and frustration at what was done to yet another innocent child,

I swear I could feel something radiating off the book that belongs to the little boy that I bought in, I really hate it when someone neglects apart of there family, In the end it's the victim that carry's the scars till they end up dieing and even then the scars are still there…

Each and every innocent I bring in I know they are confused, hurt and lonely beyond help though I do try to help them understand it can get very frustrating,

Each day I see neglected and abused children I think how can a human being hurt a innocent child like this, only a truly horrible monster could hurt a innocent..

But I know that I cant do anything to put a permanent stop to abuse, but for now I know I can help at least one kid at a time to be happy and loved starting with this little kid, soon I will hopefully find away to sort it all out,

Soon there will be a light for every child.

End prov. 

Normal prov.  
Sally watched from her desk as will sat on one of the hard plastic chairs just outside of the cubical that Harry had been pushed into while the doctor's waited for a call from the surgery doctor to say that the room was clear and ready for use,

Will sat nervously in the hard plastic chair lost in thought but still keeping a ear out for the sound of the thin plastic curtain being pulled across the pole its attached to, all of a sudden the curtain gets pulled across making both Will and Sally jump and look up at the clearly awed and confused doctor,

Who looked down at will and asked him to follow him, as they both stepped behind the curtain the doctor started to explain before will even got the chance to ask what was wrong, this is what the doctor said

" I cant believe it I just cant believe it, all I did was place the book into the child's hand when all of a sudden a bright green light encased the boy and the book, after a moment the light faded and there on the pillow next to the child sat twelve tiny pieces of white china which I suspect came from a dinner plate, there isn't even a scar left on him except from the bolt like one on his forehead which looks like its been there for a while, anyway right now he is asleep when he wakes up he might be a bit distressed, are you going to stay with him now that your shift has finished or you going to go home?",

it took will a moment to process what the doctor had said till the last question sunk in and will gave the doctor a ARE--YOU—MAD look, before saying "ill stay till he wakes up so he doesn't panic" at this the doctor nodded and left the cubical, after the curtains where closed will sat down on the hard plastic chair that was next to Harry's bed and waited for him to wake up.

A.n: im going to stop here for now. R&R.


	8. Chapter 7

A.n.: Hi I just want to clear something up before I start this chapter, Ive posted this story up before but I lost all my work on my pc and the book I was writing in and I have been looking for it for like three months I finely found it two weeks ago and have be re-typing up the chapters of the story and editing them slightly, I did have readers last time but forgot to tell them I was going to take the story down and stick it back up after some editing, so anyway thank you for reading and thank you to every one that has this story on a alert or have favourited it, So anyway on with the disclaimers and story, Oh one more thing im going to try and type up to 4 pages so as to make up for all the small chapter's.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or harry potter if i did there would be a whole lot of yaoi pairings or farther/son families and the only thing i do own is a character called roseabell onixandra riddle as i (the author) made her up and i will point out bits in this story that i have made up and don't really exist well at least to my knowledge.

Title Screen change ________And chapter end Parsons prov

(Authors notes)

" Talking "

'Thoughts '

"SHOUTING"

-Letters**/**entrees/titles/documents-

Narrator/story  
FLASHBACKS  
**Emphasis**

THE LOST EMERALD Chapter 7 /prov 9 & 10

Harry's prov.

As I woke up I knew I wasn't in at the dursley's residence anymore,

As I opened my eyes I realised that I was in a place I had never been before

After looking around for a few minutes I finely realised where I could be as I remembered the day before, well I think it was the day before im not sure what the time is,

I turn my head and notice that will was sat in the chair next to the bed im laying on as I go to lift my left hand to touch him to see if he is awake I realise that my journal is in my hand,

After looking around for a pen and not finding one I decide to turn a small empty rapper I spotted left discarded in the corner, into a pen, after that was done I quickly looked around again before opening my book to a empty page and started writing,

=Dear Diary

Im okay now im in a hospital im here because a paramedic named William  
Will for short, came and found me after the Baby Whale (A.n: no offence to said sea creatures) Smashed a plate dinner plate into the back of my head and stupidly got a few pieces stuck in his insanely fat hand,

im glad he got hurt because someone called for a paramedic and after I bet sorting B.W out must have found me, as I said B.W deserves to get hurt he deserves to suffer, if the dark wizard that killed my adoptive parents try's to come back as im sure he will, if he comes back and im in school hogwarts I hopefully I will help him come back just so he can get rid of my so called relatives, if I do go to hogwarts I want to go into Slytherin so as to piss off the old goat of a headmaster,

Ive read all about the wizarding world by going to the local library and reading all of lily's diary's and school books, oh it looks like Will is waking up I better go and act like a scared little kid.

From

O.S.S / H.J.P =

As I finished and turned the pen back into what it was before and banishing it back to where it was, Will slowly lifted his head up and noticed I am awake and stretching my arm hesitantly to wake him up, which I was going to do before I noticed my journal, I pretended to fall back onto the pillow behind me making Will stand up and rush to help me.

End Harry's Prov.

As will woke up he realised that he was still in the hospital and had probly fallen asleep in the chair while watching over harry, as will looked up he noticed that harry was awake and trying to sit up, will stood up and hurried to help him sit before he went to get a nurse,

Not long after he had left to get a nurse he came back with mentioned person,  
After the nurse and cheeked Harry's vitals and had written them down on Harry's document's which will noticed looked very bare of writing,

After writing Harry's vitals the nurse started to say " okay dearie im just going to ask you a few questions about yourself I would like you to answer them as best as you can please" at this Harry nodded and looked up at the kind nurse waiting for her to start,

Which she did seconds after harry had nodded saying, " What is your full name?" harry immediately answered " Harry James Potter" the nurse nodded and wrote it down before asking anoth question, " How old are you? And do you know why there are no medical files anywhere to be found our receptionist has been calling all the hospitals around to see if your files are there but so far there is none found?"

When she finished harry spoke up and said " Im almost six, and I have never need to go to the hospital or to a doctors before" at this the nurse nodded and wrote down what he said before asking yet another question

"What is your date of birth, your eye colour, hair colour, and would you happen to know your blood type?" at this harry thought about the last question before answering, " my date of birth is the 31/7/1993, eye colour green, hair black, blood type B+ I think,"

again the nurse nodded while writing it all down, after she had clipped it to a clip bored she showed him before asking one last question, "What are your parents name and do your know the number we can get in touch with them" at this harry pretended to look like he was going to burst into tear's and said in a very sad, squeaky and braking voice "m-my p-p-parents-s are d-d-dead, b-but I l-l-lived with my a-auntie-e and u-uncle b-b-but they-y don't w-want m-me" by this time harry had kicked up the act and started to fake cry as he was talking " t-they have n-never w-wanted m-e im n-not e-even on a a-ado-ption p-aper , u-uncle a-always said I-I was a b-bur-dun-n, no-no one-e w-ill ever l-l-love m-m-me" by the time harry finished he had made his act very believable,

Harry didn't really believe what Vernon told him but that didn't mean he wasn't aloud to use his words to make his act better,

The nurse reached out to comfort the hysterical boy in front of her only to have said child flinch away from her hand, both the nurse and Will noticed this and the nurse quickly wrote it down on the documents, before turning to Will who was still in the cubical with them and was trying to calm harry down,

After he had calmed him down she asked Will to step out into the corridor with her to tell her what he and heard and seen when he brought harry in,

After Will had told his side of the story the nurse decided to get in a social worker in to help the child,

After telling Will what she was going to do and getting a nod off approval in return she left leaving Will to look after her as she rushed off to find one of the social workers,

Will turned back to the curtains and stepped threw the gap in them and back into the cubical, after walking over to his seat and sitting down he told harry what was happening and had a nod in return before they waited for the social worker hoping he or she would come quickly,

But what nobody knew was that the social worker was actually a medi-Wizerd from the wizarding world and knew who harry was,

Not long after sitting down will and harry heard footsteps padding towards the cubical they were in, harry sat watching Will with a curious glint in his eyes until he heard the footsteps getting closer to the gap in the curtains where he turn and looks at mentioned gap,

Harry had turned to look not even moments before the foot steps stopped just before the gap and the nurse form before poked her head in and looked towards Will who nodded before the nurse stepped into the cubical and pulled the curtain aside to reveal…

A.n: MWA hahahaha im going to stop here hehe tell me what your think of the story so far please ^_^.

From  
dark-red-drevil123  
A.L.J


	9. Chapter 8

Title Screen change ________And chapter end Parsons prov

(Authors notes)

" Talking "

'Thoughts '

"SHOUTING"

-Letters**/**entrees/titles/documents-

Narrator/story  
FLASHBACKS  
**Emphasis**

Re cap: Harry had turned to look not even moments before the foot steps stopped just before the gap and the nurse form before poked her head in and looked towards Will who nodded before the nurse stepped into the cubical and pulled the curtain aside to reveal…

THE LOST EMERALD Chapter 8

A tall skinny blond longhaired handsome male in a black pin stripped suit step into the cubical before harry turned his head away to look down at his hands which where in his lap on top of his book,

Will who has also been watching the curtain raised an eyebrow at the nurse when he realised who was now stood next to her in the cubical, the nurse quickly turned away and pulled the curtain closed,

Before she turned to look at harry who was still looking at his hands before she turned to Will and said "I will let you do the introductions, call me if you need me" without waiting for an answer she left the cubical, Harry at hearing the fading footsteps looked up,

Will blinked for a few moments before turning to harry to see him looking at him,

Will suddenly spoke up in the silent cubical and said "Harry this is Lucius Malfoy he is one of our most reliable social workers he is also a very good doctor if needed"

He then turned to Lucius and said " Mr Malfoy this is harry potter I brought him here last night" at this harry thought ' well that answers that question' as Will carried on

"I found him on the floor past out at his aunties and uncles, before I took him his uncle said and I quote 'If you take that worthless whelp he will not be aloud back threw that front door' end quote, though I would never let him go back there"

Lucius nodded while he listened he also kept a sharp eye on the child, who didn't do anything but flinch at the words, Lucius then spotted the clip bored at the ends of Harry's bed and quickly picked it up and read what was on it, when he finished he had a contemplating look on his face before he spoke up saying "I see, I would like to talk to Mr Potter alone, so if he can walk and is willing to come to my office with me to talk, its not far to walk"

At this harry looked up at him and nodded before getting up and stumbled slightly towards him,

Harry kept hold of his book not daring to leave it behind, by the time harry had reached the social worker the curtain was open for them to step out into the corridor without being hindered by said curtain,

Lucius carefully laid his hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him towards his office,

As Lucius lead the way he thought 'How stupid can that old bumble bee get' after they reached the office and stepped in side and closed the door harry stepped away from Lucius and suddenly spun around and glared at Lucius making him raise a eyebrow at him in amusement at the weak glare,

Harry suddenly spoke up in an accusing tone saying, "You're a wizard" at this Lucius's other eyebrow rose at the statement, after a moment of staring at the child in front of him he said "well I see your relatives told you everything about our world" at this Harry's eyes darkened from light green to a smouldering emerald green and the temperature in the room suddenly dropped from 19+ to 12-, as it got colder the windows around the office started to freeze over, as the water jug on the desk froze and exploded,

As the jug exploded Lucius shouted "OKAY STOP IM WRONG JUST STOP BEFORE YOU KILL EVERYONE" as he said the last word the temperature went back to normal and the windows and jug where back to the way before Lucius even spoke, harry was stood still in the middle of the office glaring at Lucius with his abnormally large glowing emerald green eyes while Lucius stood by the door blinking stupidly at the boy in front of him, suddenly harry spoke up in a surprisingly hard and cruel voice said "You know nothing about me yet so don't even think that you do" at this Lucius nodded before he said "From your reaction I see that it wasn't your relatives that told you but would your mind telling me how you know about our world" at this it was Harry's turn to raise a eyebrow (A.n or two hehe) at Lucius which made Lucius think 'He looks a lot like severus when he dose that' after a moment Lucius walked over to his chair and sat down before saying "take a seat if you want" harry inclined his head slightly before limping over to the seats and sitting down in one of the two chairs opposite Lucius,

Once harry had sat down Lucius spoke up again and said, "I noticed you keep limping when you walk, have you got eny injuries that are not healed, if so maybe I can do something to help as im a medi-Wizerd" at this harry had a contemplative look on his face before he nodded and stood up and walked over to the bed in the corner of the office hoped up onto it and pulled the hospital gown up a past his knees and let his glamour drop to show the cuts on his arms and legs and the obvious broken leg on his left, after a second Lucius jumped up and pulled out his wand and pointed it at harry who didn't even blink, after a moment of looking Lucius started to send healing spell after healing spell at the child in front of him, after a solid five minutes of spell casting Lucius stopped and sat down in a chair that was placed next to the bed,

Lucius sat and watched the boy who was looking over his body with extreme caution and a strange gleam in his eyes, after a moment harry turned to Lucius and said "thank you" before he looked down at his book which he had placed next to him on the bed, after a moment he took a small breath and started to tell Lucius his life story, after a few moments of listening to harry Lucius quickly got up and walked over to his desk and started to write down something every now and then as he listened, by the time harry had finished Lucius was very mad and before he could stop himself Lucius said "if you wanted I could take you to the wizarding world and hide you from the headmaster" at this harry rose a eyebrow before saying "you mean change my entire identity and hide me from the old creep" at this Lucius nodded and harry smirked evilly before saying

"Okay but we will have to fool the paramedic also I would like to meet with your son and my father" at this Lucius nodded again before smirking evilly and saying "you would do well in Slytherin young harry" at this harry just smirked even more before standing up book still in his hand and walked to the door as he went he stuck his little scared boy mask up so as to fool everyone outside of the office, as harry reached the door Lucius walked over and opened it before taking Harry's wrist and leading him back down the corridor and back to the cubical, when they reached the curtains harry stepped behind Lucius and gripped onto his jacket as Lucius pulled the curtain away to make a gap to step into the cubical, as will saw harry he stood up and asked "is he going to be alright he will have someone to go to hasn't he" at this Lucius stuck his hand up to stop his tirade, before he walked over to the bed and picked the child up thinking 'he should not be this light' and sticking him down on the bed before he went and sat on the only other chair in the cubical,

After a moment Lucius spoke up and said "ive had a talk with harry and he had agreed it would be best if he where to go into my care for the time being, in a few days he will be moved to a adoption centre if I cannot find eny other relatives, harry has told me that if it would be possible would you be able to help out eny other kids like him and he also says that he would like to thank you for saving him" at this Will turned to harry for confirmation and harry nodded, before looking back down at his hands, while Lucius carried on talking " I think it would be best if he stayed here for the rest of the day while the doctors cheeked him over and while im working, tonight if he has the all clear ill take him to my place" at this Will nodded before realising that harry had not had anything to eat yet so he stood up and walked over to the curtain,

As he walked he said "im going to get us all some brunch, Mr Malfoy would you like anything" at this Lucius nodded and will left, after harry made sure he was gone by listening for eny footsteps he turned to Lucius and said " I wont really be going to a adoption centre will I" at this Lucius said " no you wont be going to a orphanage you will be staying with me till you decide where you really want to live" harry nodded before staring back down at his hands a small smile on his face,

A.n Im stopping here now 3 pages worth of story O.o hehe R&R.


End file.
